<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volatile by babyboyven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177211">Volatile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyven/pseuds/babyboyven'>babyboyven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, he’s insane basically, he’s so obsessed with her but it’s from a good place probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyven/pseuds/babyboyven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His obsession runs deep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volatile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything about her was perfect. From her appearance, her body language, speech mannerisms and even how she carried herself in combat. Never a hair out of place when she fought, meticulously well kept; completely and utterly perfect.</p><p>She presented herself in a way that smoothed out her every flaw, pulling herself taught like rope on the brink of breakage and oh how he wanted to see it break. The more time he spent around her the more he longed to see what kind of person lay dormant underneath those flawless layers of hers.</p><p>What he felt for her was something that he couldn’t place, not wanting to liken it to curiosity or affection however the feeling that was closest to it was obsession. He didn’t have any reason to seek her out, he had a mission to fulfil and she simply wasn’t part of it. But ever since he first laid eyes on her he knew that he would have her. <em>All</em> of her.</p><p>Following her from world to world, and also completing his mission as well I guess, he looked for new ways to taunt her and to crawl under her skin. With each new meeting he aimed to carve a place for himself in her heart no matter what it took. He would imprint scars deep into her memories so that she had no choice but to think and be consumed by him. He watched the transition of her gazes, going from standoffish to concern to confusion and finally contempt. It was <em>delicious</em>. With every dent he made against her exterior, she would push back twice as hard to repair her walls but despite that, her layers would never truly return back to it’s original shape.</p><p>He had thought that unravelling her had meant seeing the lowest and most humiliating form of herself; he had looked forward to seeing it. But as an unfamiliar and foreign gaze was turned in his direction he didn’t know where to place it in equation.</p><p><em>Hurt</em>; or perhaps a cold sort of rage that stemmed from something wet and heavy. She looked even more furious than he had ever seen her but more than that she looked sad. That part of her never made sense to him. That was a face that was worn around his other half, not him. He had come to love her disgust that she reserved purely for his presence, loathing the fact that not only did he have another thing to share with Ventus but that the thing in particular was in relation to <em>her</em>. Something about how she looked at him that day shifted something within him, for better or for worse.</p><p>As he felt himself fade from existence in front of his two others he couldn’t help but focus on the uneasiness that settled in his gut. As glad as he was to go, his only regret was that his final memory of her was that sickening expression. But as luck would have it, he couldn’t apparently stay fuckin dead because his stupid brother with his stupid friends had managed to pull him back out of whatever void his consciousness had been sent to. They looked just as shocked as he felt, and despite his annoyance at having to be alive for the third time, he felt his regret lift at having been able to replace the final face she had given him.</p><p>His obsession with her had not waned with death. If anything it was stronger and more violent than ever. They had taken him into their castle to live with them, much to the dismay of just about everyone present but they didn’t feel right abandoning him because of righteousness or guilt or some shit so that’s how he ended up here.</p><p>He would brush off all of Ventus’s attempts at friendliness, preferring to stay as far away from all of them as possible and he was not even going to acknowledge to existence of the other one. In his mind they were Aqua, Annoying and Not Aqua.</p><p>Yet somehow she would always find him, offering him baked good or spare time to train with him. Her repertoire of faces expanded more and more as he spent time with her and how he wanted to hate that they got further away from their resent filled origins, he couldn’t find it in himself to be truly upset about it. He was however upset that by being shown more sides of her, he lost the exclusivity of having her rage all to himself.</p><p>She wouldn’t show it to him anymore, her daily rotation consisting of the same set of loving expressions she would use for <em>Ventus</em> and nothing about that would ever sit right with him. He needed to claim more parts of her as his own.</p><p>When he had said that he had been planning on trying to put her on edge and bring back some of that cold anger he missed so, <em>so</em> dearly. Yet somehow there was an error in his calculations that resulted in her flush against him and panting behind a pillar somewhere in the more isolated parts of the castle.</p><p>This was a face he hadn’t seen before. Her gorgeous features contorted into a shy almost coy expression as she tried to avoid his gaze. The heavy blush on her face that spread down her neck made her look so fresh, so <em>ripe</em>. Good enough to eat.</p><p>Running his hands over the exposed skin of her thighs, he leaned in to mouth and nip at her neck. Biting hard enough to draw cute little yelps out of her but not so hard that she would push away. He wanted to bite at her throat harder, feel her thighs twitch as he dug his nails in hard. This new side of her melded so perfectly together with his previous favourite side of her that he struggled to distinguish the two. Lust and hatred. It made his mouth water thinking of the different ways he could tear her apart and she would take it so well too. She was strong enough to handle each thrust that bordered on too rough, pushing back against him with just as much if not more force. He loved how much fight she had in her, no matter how hard he tried to break her she would always piece herself back together. He couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>He couldn’t think of any other way to describe what he wanted to do to her other than eat. He wanted to consume every inch of her in every way possible.</p><p>It starts with with a bite at her throat that was hard enough to draw blood, he expects her to pull away then but she was always good at going against that. She leaned closer towards him instead and he couldn’t supress the smile that spread across his lips at how much she had grown accustom to his way of doing things.</p><p>He followed the small droplet of blood trickling down her throat before lapping it up with his tongue. He licked a slow trail all the way up her throat before settling again on the earlier wound and sucking on it further in case anymore came out. The taste of her blood mixed with her sweat and the overall haze of her scent was intoxicating. He felt her consuming him almost as much as he longed to consume her. Her blood coating his taste buds only server to fuel his obsession as his actions towards her became more heated and erratic.</p><p>Things between them grew hotter and faster from then onwards, finally leading to him being smothered beneath her sex. Her scent was even stronger now, enveloping him completely as he lapped at slit with a crooked grin. Her thighs shook above him, his grip tightening to help hold her upright despite her arms coming down next to his head to help hold herself up. He broke himself out of his lusty haze for a second, mostly to just look at the movement happening above him, but god was he so fuckin glad he did.</p><p>Like <em>this</em>? She was mesmerising. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, long lashes flat against her cheeks. Her brows furrowed and her teeth poking out to chew at her lower lip. Not to mention her sweat sheened skin painted that shade of flush he adored. Bruises and scratches littered her chest and neck, deeper, more physical indications of his resolve. All of that pulled together by her sweet little pants and blissed out expression. She truly was perfect.</p><p>Something he once loathed about her had become something he had come to treasure. Through her perfection he had managed to worm himself around her heart and body, so tight and warm that he had managed to change the meaning of the word itself. What used to be a source of disdain for him, became one of immense delight and pleasure.</p><p>Bending and breaking her over and over until she couldn’t help but be caught up in his enthusiasm. Perfect that had once meant uptight, stiff and stuck up, had been twisted into becoming unbreakable, prideful and most importantly <em>his</em>. He was nowhere near complete with his conquest but he couldn’t wait to consume her piece by piece, until her final dying breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>